


Worth a Thousand Words

by AberrantScript



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Holding Hands, Kissing, Marriage, Mimes, Oaths & Vows, Oneshot, Romance, Romantic Fluff, True Love, Wedding, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 05:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12928926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AberrantScript/pseuds/AberrantScript
Summary: Luan and Maggie are heading home after a miming routine when they come across a chapel, stand under a tree, and marry each other.





	Worth a Thousand Words

**Author's Notes:**

This story is dedicated to Parasomnico (deviantart and tumblr) for their amazing artwork, devious personality, and great sense of humor. Their art piece that inspired this story is called _Kiss the Girl_ (deviantart) and it's my personal favorite Luaggie fanart ever~

Fanart and fanfiction are really just two halves to a whole. Fanartists often show their appreciation to their favorite stories, and now I want to start showing my appreciation to my favorite pictures~ When I saw that beautiful picture again a few days ago I began to think about the story behind it. I don't know if I'll ever know the true story, but this is something I feel could have happened. And I loved every minute writing this~

Fun fact: everything below these notes _is_ a thousand words, haha!

Disclaimer: _The Loud House_ Copyright Nickelodeon (2017)

* * *

WORTH A THOUSAND WORDS

Luan and Maggie were walking down a sidewalk, heading home to their apartment after performing a mime routine at the local children's hospital.

Luan had on a warm, gentle smile, with that cute black hat smooshing her hair down; and honestly, Maggie thought the whole ensemble made the dorky woman beautiful.

Maggie had on a faint smile as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

No one was around them; no one to see what she was about to do…

Her hand gently bumped into Luan's; and Luan returned that with a bump of her own.

Feeling her smile grow just a little bit more and her heart skipping a beat, Maggie dipped her hand into Luan's. Warmth exploded inside her chest as Luan wrapped her fingers around hers and gave her a squeeze.

Maggie felt so safe and loved in that moment. She looked up into the blue sky and saw two happy birds singing to each other, flying together, and snuggling together after they landed on a small tree branch. That was her and her girlfriend; two gentle lovers that meant the world to each other.

Her head lowered onto Luan's shoulder and she felt such sweet contentment as Luan hummed softly to her. She didn't know how she was so lucky; but she knew she never wanted to give Luan up.

Soon, the two woman came across an old chapel, and they paused.

It was decorated for a wedding and Luan found herself interested in the bride- and groom-to-be; Maggie wasn't too interested herself, but she didn't complain as Luan led them under a tree where an open window was visible and let them see the ceremony taking place.

The two leant against each other as they looked at the couple; a blushing bride covered in a pure white gown and veil, and her handsome, nervous groom; holding hands together.

They were right in the middle of their ceremony, and Maggie suddenly found herself much more invested in the turn of events.

As the priest spoke about true love, marriage, and commitment, Maggie's heart began swelling and churning, urging her to take Luan's hands in her own.

Luan opened her mouth to speak, but Maggie shushed her with a finger to the lips.

Some things don't need to be spoken with words of the mouth, but rather with words of the heart.

Maggie looked into her girlfriend's eyes, twinkling and excited; so full of admiration and affection for this gorgeous brunette that had captured her heart oh so long ago.

Luan's eyes crinkled in confusion, but she relaxed as Maggie rubbed the backs of her hands with her thumbs.

The priest spoke everything that Maggie wanted to say anyway.

" _Repeat after me…_ "

Maggie didn't blink as she communicated all of her love for this woman before her through her eyes, giving her a squeeze of the hand.

" _I take thee to be my lawfully wedded wife…_ "

Luan's breath hitched as she felt tears spring from her eyes.

Maggie mouthed the words as she drew closer, pressing their black and white-striped shirts together at the stomach.

"… _to have and to hold, from this day forward…_ "

Her eyes fell till they were half-lidded and she leaned her face upwards toward Luan's, gently going onto her tippy-toes.

"… _for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health…_ "

Luan's hands were trembling as a tear fell from her cheek and landed on the grass below them.

A gentle wind blew through the autumnal tree above them as those two birds sung the sweetest love song.

"… _to love and to cherish, till death do us part._ "

Maggie laid her head on her lover's chest and let her own tears fall onto Luan's shirt.

She began quivering as the priest spoke the wife's part, and though it was worded to a groom, Maggie felt all the power of the statements as Luan wrapped her arms around her.

The two fell apart at the seams, in tears and joyous love, as the priest pronounced them married.

Luan pulled back a little…

Maggie looked up into her bride's eyes…

Luan took one of her wife's hands in her own, twining their fingers together and raising them in the air.

" _You may now kiss the bride._ "

Maggie laid her free hand on Luan's shoulder as Luan wrapped hers around Maggie's back, pulling their bodies flush.

Their eyes blinked away the tears long enough to look into each other's soul.

Maggie's eyes slid shut and she tilted her head to the side.

And Luan smiled as she closed her own and tilted to the other side.

Bells chimed the blessed union of two souls into one single flesh as Luan's lips chastely touched upon Maggie's.

The world was still and quiet as they caressed each other and spoke to each other through the silent language of affection.

A silent giggle fell from Luan's lips as Maggie pressed stronger into her, tipping them over; the two falling in a heap on the ground.

Luan couldn't escape as her body trembled with unheard laughter and overwhelming love; and Maggie smiled joyously as she laid kiss after kiss all over every inch of her wife's face.

She leaned up and looked down into Luan's eyes and a fresh tear fell from her eyes.

She was married to this goofball, for better or worse, until death parted them…

And the things she was feeling, the unbelievable happiness threatening to burst from her chest, was something she'd never be able to explain.

She laid her head down on Luan's chest and listened to the erratic beating of her greater half's heart.

Whatever she was feeling; whatever people were seeing…

That moment, here and now, as she held her lover in her arms before God and all…

Married, intertwined, inseparable…

It was a picture worth a thousand words.

And Maggie sealed their future in love as her lips claimed her wife's one more time.

 


End file.
